


|| Bad Reputation, Worse ||

by Geumsaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Draco, Angry Blaise, Angry Sirius, F/M, Protective Blaise, Protective Sirius, Scared Draco, shocked harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geumsaba/pseuds/Geumsaba
Summary: All was silent in the Great Hall when the massive oak doors burst open and the (Y/H/C) stumbled in, sleeves rolled up revealing old and new bruises and cuts scattered nit only on her face but her arms as well.Draco followed her in, apparently not realising where he was in his anger and landed a solid kick to the ribs. Ribs that could be heard shattering all across the room.There was abhorrible dound of a chair screeching, followed by a ravenous snarling behind the two that seemed to snap Draco out of his stupor, raising his head only for his expression to change immediately at just where he was and what he'd done.





	|| Bad Reputation, Worse ||

She'd been sat beside Draco for the whole two hours that was free period, listening and knowing she could do nothing to stop her boyfriend from flirting with damned  **Pansy Parckinson.** She huffed, crossing her arms and looking away from the bleach blonde when he'd leaned down to kiss her. Instead, his lips landed on her pale cheek, and she winced at the pain. Of course after the previous night's beating she would still be in pain. And shock.

Draco had made a point to avoid her face in every other beating, even when drunk and wobbling all over the place because he'd drunk too much firewhiskey. In fact, she recalled him being 'offended' when she'd gone to cover her face the first time he'd hit her, he'd kneeled down and roughly grabbed her jaw in his large, cold hand and said "You actually think I'm that much of a monster that I'd ruin a beautiful picture like that?" He'd kissed her on her lips after, got up and walked away. Left her cowering outside the Gryffindor tower with blood pouring out of a wound where her rib had gone straight through skin.

Now back to the present, Pansy narrowed her eyes at the small sign of affection from the blonde haired boy, crossing her arms in jealousy and smirking when the (Y/H/C) showed that she was in pain.

See, everyone in Slytherin knew about her daily beatings. Well...

Almost everyone.

\------------------------

All was silent in the Great Hall when the massive oak doors burst open and the (Y/H/C) stumbled in, sleeves rolled up revealing old and new bruises and cuts scattered not only on her face but her arms as well.

Draco followed her in, apparently not realising where he was in his anger and landed a solid kick to the ribs. Ribs that could be heard shattering all across the room.

There was a horrible sound of a chair screeching, followed by a ravenous snarling behind the two that seemed to snap Draco out of his stupor, raising his head only for his expression to change immediately at just where he was and what he'd done.

Blaise, the only person in Slytherin (Other than Snape, if you count him) who didn't know about her beatings had stood immediately, practically leaping across the house table and punched Draco in the face.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
